


Documentation

by Debate



Category: Baccano!
Genre: "Nonfiction", Gen, alternative storytelling, light novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debate/pseuds/Debate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traces of the story are left behind, and history has an odd way of interpreting things </p><p>Or: Baccano! + Primary Sources</p>
            </blockquote>





	Documentation

Excerpt from a letter from Captain Ferdinand Bertacelli of the _Cumberland_ of the Italian Navy to Vice Admiral Francis Nali, November 6th, 1711

_...after which we were forced to dock in Lotto Valentino, a largish town which had a suitable harbor. The townspeople were surprisingly helpful in allowing us to procure our needed supplies, although there was something about the town that put me on edge. I soon learned that the House of Dormentaire had taken residence in the city. As you may recall, the family does not work in particular favor with the crown, and the nobility of the town itself is questionable at best._

_Also of note was the widespread fire attacks that occurred across the city some months ago, resulting in the destruction of the town’s only church, by what I gather to be some kind of cult._

_Regardless we were able to rendezvous with the fleet shortly after our departure from the town. However, it is of my opinion that an investigation should be under held in the town, once the war is won, of course..._

Excerpt from the report of Gio Hanvier’s seventh archaeological dig, Summer, 1762

_...I then came across a bone fragment, I would have thought little more of it if not for the completely intact rib I found a moment or so later. Further excavation revealed several more bones, revealing the corpse to be human, and judging from the hips, female. She could not have been more than twenty-five, and my initial thought was that she must have drowned, this close to the sea, until her body was washed ashore and buried under silt for what for at least two decades. I amended my hypothesis when I noticed a distinct scarring on the ribs, it could have been damage caused post mortem, however it was too uniform on two of the ribs and one of the vertebrae, so I concluded that it was more likely that the poor girl was stabbed._

_Seeing no scientific relevance in the finding of the young woman’s corpse, I buried what remained of her atop the hill on the west side of the site at the end of the day. I created a crude headstone and marked it ‘Mari’ in memory of my dear late sister, who was likely of the same age as the unknown girl who was washed in from the ocean floor..._

Excerpt from the files of the Borough of Investigation, June 8th 1929

_...At 9:19 pm, Eastern Standard Time, a security guard by the name of Robert Green the caught sight of two robbers. He claimed to have “feared for his life” and did not immediately arrest the intruders because he thought them to have been “the risen dead” as they were wrapped in bandages and toilet paper to resemble the museum’s popular mummy exhibit._

_The thieves initially removed seventeen different items from their display (see, Evidence). According to the curator, none of the items had anything beyond historical value, and the more valuable relics, those made of gold or ornamented with jewels, were left undisturbed. However the seventeen items were abandoned on the floor in the main hall, all with no damage._

_At approximately 10:04 pm several eyewitnesses outside of the museum witnessed what they called two “actors” remove the large double doors from the museum from its hinges and maneuver it down the twenty steps to the streets._

_None of the twelve witnesses were aware the two were thieves until they heard one of them say, “We’ve stolen it! We’ve stolen it all!”_

_A picture (see figure 2) was snapped of the criminals as they fled the scene of the crime, however their costumes prevent a reliable identification…_

Excerpt from the diary of Natalie Beriam, January 3rd, 1932

_...I confronted Manfred in his study after dinner. He seemed nonplused about my concerns and attempted to brush me off several times. He denied ever paying off that kind woman for saving our lives, as if he could put a monetary value to his own wife and daughter. It seems impossible to me that he made no effort to stop the events on the train, and I know that if he had used some of his influence more lives could have been saved._

_He told me it was none of my concern, as if Mary’s life and my own were not so clearly in danger. In a fit, I tore off my pearls and threw them in his face. They are probably still scattered across the floor of his office._

_I was horrified when I saw Mary listening in at the door. She didn't cry like I thought she would but she clung to my blouse when I hugged her, her grip just as fierce as it was when she was a baby._

_I wish I knew how to start a discussion with her about Manfred and I’s relationship, she is certainly old enough to understand, and she has always been such a smart girl, but I fear that without the family life she has always known, she will be confused and alone. I wish I had insisted that we send her to school, having friends her age would do her a world of good, I can't help think of how happy she was to have made a friend with sweet little Czeslaw on the train, but Manfred had been more stubborn than I about the tutors and it's likely too late now._

_I intend to sleep in Mary’s room tonight, for my comfort as much as her own. Over the past eight years I've grown accustomed to sleeping alone, but sometimes I feel so desperately lonely…_

From the editor’s note of _The Complete Works of Jean-Pierre Accardo_ , 1966

_...It is of note that in his will Jean-Pierre requested that his plays never be performed again, so while it is presumptuous of this publishing house to forbid such performances, we encourage you to respect the author’s wishes, but to nevertheless enjoy his writing in its written form…_

Postcard sent to Firo Prochainezo and Ennis, postmarked November 3rd, 1980

_Greetings From Istanbul!_

_Firo and Ennis,_

_We hope this finds you well! (and Congratulations!) We haven’t had overmuch luck in our mission yet, but the world is a big place and we are happy to see it. Send our well wishes to everyone in the Alveare._

_Thinking of You,_  
_Maiza and Czes_

Excerpt from _People_ Magazine, February Issue, 1998

_Rising Star!  
Young Actress blows away fans and critics alike in new film!_

_You might not know her yet, but young child star Claudia Walken is blowing Hollywood away! Just turned ten this year, she has the talent and maturity of actresses twice her age, and was able to stun audiences with her supporting role in_ Jacqueline Rose _which hit theaters last Friday. Full of energy and with a bright smile, it won’t take much for Ms. Walken to capture the hearts of viewers, and Director John Drox says he sees a bright future for the young star. Keep an eye on her, because she’s going places!_

Email sent from jsullivan@fbi.gov to dplowiski@fbi.gov, 04/05/99 [14:06:36] 

_Hey Denny, hope it’s not too much to ask but I need you to revamp the records for all our immortal friends, driver’s license, birth certificate, the works. I definitely need it all by the end of the week, sorry to rush you, but I don’t think it will be too much. There’s a link at the bottom with the existing records, for the most part you’ll just need to bump up all the birth years. Just whatever you do, make sure everyone except Czeslaw is over twenty-one, they’d be real cranky if they couldn’t drink and their crankiness will annoy Victor which annoys me, and I have enough on my plate._

_And don’t be afraid to drop off the files in the office this time, I don’t know what you believe, but my boss isn’t scary, he’s a dumbass. Usually I would give you the okay to repeat that to his face, but for all his crassness, Victor is very by-the-books and I don’t know how well he’d appreciate this email, which is most likely the most informal email on the FBI’s server._

_Good luck and thanks a lot,_

_Jessica_

_(also I’d love to go out for drinks on Friday, assuming Cindy and Harper are coming)_

[link] 

Article from the _Chicago Tribune_ , December 31, 2001

70 YEARS LATER FBI REVEALS DETAILS OF BLOODY TRAIN MASSACRE

_New Year’s Eve, 1931. An assortment of passengers enjoy their dinner in the dining car of the Transcontinental Flying Pussyfoot. Suddenly two men described only as wearing black suits enter holding tommy guns, and declare that they have taken the train hostage. Not a moment later a man in a contrasting white suit enters wielding two pistols, and is promptly shot down._

_Over the course of the night, terrified passengers were encountered with horrors under the battling forces of the black and white suits, until the train’s cook and bartender were able to sequester weapons from the luggage car that once belonged to the black suited group, who were revealed to terrorists demanding release of their leader from Alcatraz under FBI, or, at the time, BI investigation. The motivations of the white suited group were never properly identified._

_Amazingly, none of the passengers were killed that night, but sadly both conductors were brutally murdered. Upon investigation it appeared that the two hijacking factions killed each other off during the duration of the night, when interviewed some of the passengers claimed to have heard of a monster that disposed of all the terrorists, but no support could be found of such rumors. Most of the bodies were thrown from the moving train over a thirty mile stretch of track and disposed of my federal forces. Passengers were paid off to keep quiet about the events and the train was quickly decomissioned (except for an unexplainable section of missing roof). To read about the FBI’s choice to declassify the event, see page 16._

**Author's Note:**

> This story is marked as complete, but I'll likely revisit it and add a few more chapters, cause I like it a whole lot, but for baccano! week I was working on a deadline


End file.
